Resurrected
by AngelicSmile
Summary: One night and an event that was never meant to happen can change everything...Brought back from the dead to face her fate. Can Kagome save the world? And maybe even fall in love?
1. The End and the Beginning

     This is my very first fan fiction! I hope you all like it!

 Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha…although I would like a go at him…*wink, wink*                                                                          

                                                                            Resurrected   
  
  


Death isn't half as bad as people make it out to be...I mean sure it's the end. But hell all things have to end. I guess it doesn't bother me as much because my death wasn't...Hmm what do you call what my death was? Unusual? I guess I mean it was and what's even more perplexing is the fact that I did die, but I'm not dead now. My life ended. My body ceased to function. I was dead. I am dead. I had a funeral. No one came. I was buried. But still the fact remains that for some strange reason unknown to me fate decided to give me another chance at life.  
My life wasn't exactly what you'd call wonderful. I had no family. They'd all died on me. I had no friends. People just never understood me and I kind of liked it that way. I had no love. The thought still saddens me a little, as a girl I had always dreamed of being married and having kids. I wonder if I still can. Can dead people that are brought back to the living by some twist of fate have kids? Well, I better stop my insane musings now. I'm getting off the topic. Anyway, I had no one. Just me. So why the powers that be decided to bring me back still makes my mind spin out of control. I'm assuming that it was the way I died that made what ever the heck it was take pity on me and decided that I deserved another chance at a real life.   
I was murdered. I'm not exactly sure why the heck someone would want to kill me, but what ever reason they had it must have been a pretty big one. Now that I think about it...they wanted something. Something that my dojo held.  
My family owned and ran a dojo before they passed on. It was left to me. Along with the legends, scrolls, and various items that littered the dojo's grounds. I now ran the famous Higurashi dojo. I trained willing pupils in the arts my father had taught me. I was an overly skilled fighter. I don't like to brag but my room was over flowing with trophies from various competions. I had been trained to use a number of weapons, from katanas to a bow and arrows. 

  
The night I died I was training in the weapons room. I had just seen my last class out and decided that I needed to work out my frustrations for the day. I had pulled a broad sword from the wall and was trying out a new move I had concocted. It was midway through a back flip that I heard a strange noise in one of the training rooms.   
The noise had startled me and let me tell you that falling flat on your face in your own dojo when you're supposed to be a marital arts master is so not cool. After a few seconds and some sorted curse words, I pulled my sorry butt off the mat. 

I was once again on my feet and preparing to try the move once more, when the sound of breaking glass caught my attention.   
Without thought I ran to investigate. You'd think that because I've had a lifetime of training that I'd learn stealth or common sense, but NO! I left the dojo with its vast amount of weapons to go into my dark office with only one way in and out.   
I screamed like a little girl...the damned cat scared the crap out of me. I assumed that the cat broke something and decided to clean it up in the morning.   
You know the old saying? ' When you assume...' I wish I would have thought of it at the time. I stalked back into the training room. Thoroughly pissed off that I let a cat break my concentration.   
Upon entering the room I realized something. The lights were out, I had left them on. That's when I realized I was not alone. There were five men standing in the shadows in front of me. I instinctively started to back up preparing to either fight or run.   
Then with a click the lights came on and I noted that there were six now, one had been standing behind me blocking my chance of running. ' Six, there are six' my mind began to calculate the chances I had, 'slim.' I was pretty good at fighting with more than one opponent but there was no way I could face six gigantic men without injury.   
What the hell did they want? A man directly in front of me spoke. He was Ugly, I mean so ugly that he could scare off a grizzly bear. His pasty white skin and cold red eyes glistened in the light, But the were nothing compared to his hair. Let's just say that you could light a match to his head and use him as a torch. Greasy! Did he know how a shower worked?   
He didn't bother with introductions, just cut straight to the point. "Where is the jewel?" Gods, I can still remember every word he spoke. His voice sent chills up my spine.   
My reply was obvious..."what the fuck are you talking about?" Hey! I never said I was a delicate flower! His face burned red with anger. His face was so red I thought he was going to pop!   
He glared at me "can you really be that stupid girl or are you toying with me?" Again my reply was obvious..."God dammit, what the fuck are you talking about?"   
"Kagome Higurashi, you are the last of the Higurashi clan, the last Miko. Which means that you are the last protector of the jewel. Now stop fucking around and GIVE IT TO ME!" He screeched. Anger completely evident in his voice.   
I could only stare at him. This man had serious mental problems, Mikos don't exist. They were some myth made up. There was no way that I had any kind of powers to fight evil and purify crap. At least that's what I thought.   
" Fucking bitch! Give it to me and maybe I let you live!" This man not only needed a good doctor but he needed anger management classes. You'd think he could have gone two sentences without yelling. In any event his constant insults were starting to piss me off. Let me just tell you this...You NEVER, I mean NEVER want to see me pissed off. It's not pretty!   
As I was preparing my plan of attack a loud crash sounded behind me and the guy that was behind me slumped to his knees at my side. I turned to see a man. I mean a MAN! He was gorgeous! His long white-silver hair swayed with each movement he made. His amber eyes fixed on mine as he walked towards me. His tanned hand gingerly touched my chin. With that one touch my heart leapt into my throat. He whispered, "Are you all right? Did they touch you?"  
Who says all fairy tales are crap? I had a living fairly tale prince come to my aid. He turned from me and addressed the man that had spoken before, " Naraku..." The name was said with a large amount of hatred and disgust. " Leave Kagome alone, get out of here now!" He knew my name. Gods! Did everyone know my DAMNED name?!   
"Inu Yasha..." Well, at least now I knew his name. That Naraku guy was starting what looked like a staring contest between the two. Men! Even in fights like this they still act like little boys.   
"Hello!" Their heads both snapped to attention staring straight at me. "Good! Now that I have your attention I like to say...What the fuck?! I don't have this damned jewel that you want so get the fuck out of my dojo before you find out how well trained I am!" I get a little irritated when people come to my home and ask for shit I don't have a clue about.   
All that was heard was a small laugh. The idiot was laughing at me! "Miss Higurashi, you truly do not know of the jewel..." "No shit, that's what I've been saying for the last five minutes!" I was furious. " Then I have no need for you" and with those words he pulled out a revolver and shot me.   
I took the bullet in my chest. At impact my body toppled backwards, I was sure I'd crash down to the ground but I was caught. The sliver haired man, Inu yasha had caught me. Naraku and his men left the dojo laughing and saying something about raiding my dojo after the police cleaned up my body.   
My world was becoming black and my body began to grow cold and stiff. Inu yasha looked at me intently before he placed a chastise kiss on my lips. Gods I had wanted to be kissed like that for so long.   
He leaned over me and whispered, "You cannot die now, I won't allow it." I could only stare at this man I knew nothing of. " Kagome, this is all my fault. I did not protect you. But you will not die. Not here not like this." His words sent chills down my spine. How could a man like him care? Why did he care?   
My questions would go unanswered...for the time being. He lowered his head until his mouth was right above the connection of my shoulder and neck. And with one quick movement he bit down and my world became black.   
  


  
  


  
  
  



	2. Waking the Dead

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha!!! But I do own somethings that might prove useful...if I ever got a chance at him!!  
  
{Okay so I thought that a little heads up was in order for the rest of my story! I will be switching Points Of View...POV for short. I'll try to keep it to a minimum but in all truth, I have grown fond of the idea. I think it will help me display the characters to everyone the way I truly want to. I'll put little titles that will signify who's point of view your reading. I hope it won't be confusing!}  
  
Resurrected  
  
Chapter One:  
  
~Waking the Dead~  
  
~*Normal POV*~   
  
Kagome's eyes fluttered open. Darkness, all she saw was black nothingness. She slowly began to try to sit up, but smacked her head on something. It seemed like it was a ceiling, it wasn't. She then put her arms out around her to try and feel something. Her hands came in contact with what? Wall? Where ever she was it was only two feet wide and about two feet tall. It had to have a good amount of length, her body fit in it perfectly. She tried to push at what was above her but nothing happened. Her face began to take on the look of shear panic and she began to bang on the top.  
  
  
  
That's when she noticed this weird noise coming from above her. She wasn't sure what it was but it grew louder and louder until it felt like it was right on top of her. Something pulled the top off and she gazed into amber eyes.  
  
  
  
He grabbed her arms and helped her up. She could only stare at him unsure of what was going on. She somehow managed to tare her gaze away from him and looked at her surroundings. It was then that she noticed where she was.  
  
  
  
It looked like dirt had been flung everywhere. She then looked down into the hole she had been lifted out of. Her eyes widen and face paled. There in the hole among the dirt was a coffin. She had just climbed out of a coffin!  
  
  
  
Kagome slowly turned, she then saw something that was much more freighting than the coffin. The head stone, it wasn't the fact that it was a head stone that scared her. It was the fact that it said her name on it.  
  
  
  
Her attention was brought back to the man before as he began to speak. "Kagome..." He never got to finish his statement. Her body went limp and she fainted in his arms.  
  
~*Kagome's POV*~  
  
I have to admit that dying in a good looking guys arms isn't a bad way to go. Being kissed by him...hell even better! But, the biting I could have done without. It was a little too kinky for my taste and I didn't think that it suited the scene that we were playing out. Girl dies in hot guys arms...he kisses her...holds her...cares for her...then bites her?! Somebody please tell me where the hell that fits into the moment?!  
  
I woke up from a dream, in it I had relived my death. Seeing it from outside of my body. Watching the touching display. Then getting thoroughly pissed off and confused at the "bite incident."  
  
I knew I wasn't home, I was where ever he had decided to bring me. I knew I had died, I had seen my own grave. Actually crawled out of the earth and back into life. Something REALLY fucked up had definitely happened. I should have been dead. Don't get me wrong I'm happy to be alive, but this can't be right! I should be in some place where annoyingly happy people in white dress looking thingys skipped around all day.  
  
Fuck I'd be glad to deal with the "peace and love" bullshit, rather than try to figure out what kind of sick joke this was. People don't come back from the dead!!! I shouldn't be here, it's as simple as that.  
  
I needed to find Inu Yasha and fast, I was starting to get excruciatingly angry. It's never good to try and hold a conversation with me when I'm like that. Nothing good can come of it.  
  
As said person entered the room, the thought of his stunning good looks hit me, once again. Damn! Sexual Frustration mounting! Being a virgin definitely has it down falls. Yes, I admit it! I Kagome Higuarshi am a 24 year old virgin. I told you all before I didn't have anybody in my life!  
  
Oh but as he walked towards me my mind couldn't help but think of all the things I could do to him. The things that entered my mind could make even the dirties minds blush.  
  
And I definitely blushed...I was becoming a hentai.  
  
Inu Yasha slowly sat down on the bed I had been resting in. This only fueled the fire for more dirty thoughts of how we could put this bed to use. Then he spoke softly in a deep and utterly sexy masculine voice. Just shoot me now!  
  
"Kagome...we need to talk." I could only manage to murmur "Hmmm.." My brain wouldn't function enough for me to form words. But then again who's would with HIM sitting next to them.  
  
"Uh huh" Gods he must think I'm a moron! " I think I need to explain some things to you." His voice sounded almost timid. Like he was afraid to say what he had to say. Inu Yasha then reached over to brush my long raven tresses out of the way. He placed his finger tips on the bite mark.  
  
"I'm certain you want to know what this is...and why you're not dead?" No, that thought hadn't crossed my mind! Sarcasm ran in my family. "I transferred some of my life into you...through the bite we share my power. My life is your life now...my death will mean your death."  
  
Finally finding my voice I asked the obvious question. "How the hell did you do that?" He only stared at me, then glanced down at the mark. "I'm not human...I'm a demon."   
  
"Right! Tell me when the men in white coats come to take you away!"  
  
Inu Yasha turned his amber eyes to stare into my midnight blue ones. "If you don't believe me then I'll have to show you." I don't like the sound of this! He slowly lifted a black beaded necklace off his neck and over his head. Seconds later two white fuzzy ears popped up on the top of his head, his nails grew into claws and his canines sharpened and also grew.  
  
"Holy fuck!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
End chapter!!!! I just wanted to say a quick thanks to SilverAngel and Hiraikotsu Slinger. Thanks for the reviews!!!! Oh and before I forget, in response to your question Hiraikotsu Slinger: He said he didn't want to kill her...he never said he wouldn't. Well, until next time!!!! 


	3. She's So Damn Hot

Hey there!!!! I'm back with another chapter!!!! Yeah Me! I want to give a special thanks to all that have reviewed! I love you!! And also I'd like to thank my best friend Jaimie for helping me write the first part of this chapter and my friend Allison for drawing me the best picture of Inu Yasha!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha, but I can still dream!  
  
Resurrected   
  
  
Chapter Three:   
She's So Damn Hot ~* Inu Yasha *~   
  
"This is so unbelievably fucked up!"   
  
She's vulgar, every other sentence out of her mouth contains a curse word. And I can't help the fact that I find it undeniably sexy.  
  
I guess she took this better than I thought she would, I was sure that she'd flip out and drop kick me across the room. That would have been even more of a turn on. I can't help the fact that her aggressive nature makes my stomach do flips. Strong women are just...HOT DAMN!  
  
To tell the truth it's not strong women who get me it's just her. She's got something, I can't describe it. All I know is that she's beautiful...even when she's pissed she's still beautiful. But that's not the only reason I love her, and I do Love her. I've loved her since the moment I first saw her spirit shining through her eyes. Just her smile makes me feel alive with something and I can't figure out what it is.  
  
You have to understand that I never intentionally meant to fall in love with her, I guess no body ever means to fall in love it's just something that happens. It was love at first "hit" for me. I've worked for a secret corporation, our purpose was simple...save the world from destruction. My partners and I had been assigned to protect the last of the Higurashi clan.  
  
The first time I saw her I thought she was a goddess, shining her light on all of our miserable lives. But I didn't fall for her until I saw her fiery spirit ignite. My partners and I decided to have one of us enroll in her class, although it wouldn't benefit any of us much because we were skilled martial artists.  
  
  
  
My partners decided that it should not be me to enroll because frankly I would stick out too damn much. We also decided against Sango. She was too graceful in her fighting tactics, Kagome would have suspected something immediately. That left only one person...the lecher.  
  
How I got partnered up with him I'll never know! The man could not keep his hands to himself for even five seconds. As a result of this Sango had left what looked like permanent slap marks on his face. But her reaction to him paled in comparison to Kagome's.  
  
~~~~~Flashback~~~~~   
Miroku our hentai partner had enrolled in the class and it was his first lesson. Things went quite well and Sango and I had been shocked that he had actually kept his hands to himself. Maybe we had spoken to quickly...at the end of the class she walked everyone out, but one remained. Miroku had stayed in the training room. He said he wanted to ask her some questions about the class.  
  
We all knew what was coming but were powerless to stop it. Blowing our cover would not be good. So Sango and I sat still and waited for the inevitable. He crept up to her like a lion waiting to pounce on it's prey. She turned her back to him to put some weapons back on the wall and while she was doing that proceed to ask him how he liked his first lesson. Let me just say that turning your back to Miroku is a big mistake.  
  
Next thing you knew his hand was slowly rubbing her backside. She had frozen for a moment, as if contemplating if this was real. Then she turned. The only thing I saw was a dark spark in her eyes. Her fist connected with his face and he went flying a few feet back.  
  
Sango and I just sat outside the dojo window watching in shock. NO one had ever done that before, sure he got slapped around but no woman had actually hit him. What was even more shocking was the fact that she knocked him unconscious.  
  
~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~  
  
Right then and there I realized that she was the perfect woman. No other woman would ever even exist to me, I could only see her. I wanted to spend the rest of my life lying in her arms. The only problem is how to gain the love of a woman like her?  
  
"Hello!!!!!!!!! God Dammit! Can you pay attention to me! I SAID..this is so unbelievably fucked up! Do you have a response to that or are you going to stare at me all day?"  
  
If she has enough sense to curse at me then, I guess she's not as freaked out about me being a demon as I thought she'd be. I have no choice but to reply unless I want to see her fury up close and personal. 


End file.
